The Duke of Briarcliff
by Caretaker13
Summary: Bo Duke finds himself the newest patient at Briarcliff Manor after he has another close encounter with some of Little Cousin's friends. Rated T for now, but we'll see how bad things get.


**Before we begin... this story is a complete AU, since there was no other way of making both worlds sync up in regards to time period and setting. Just go with it, and I think you'll enjoy yourself. Thanks. **

**The Duke of Briarcliff**

Briarcliff Manor was a large, brown, stone building that stood imposingly out in the middle of nowhere, looming over the dark woods that surrounded it. It was an asylum for the criminally insane owned by the Catholic church and today, a pleasant, sunny, fair-weather day in October, it was welcoming into its cold interior someone who would one day be known as one of its most infamous patients. Sister Jude, a stern looking nun who ran Briarcliff and whose heavily lined face betrayed a long, hard life, stood wearing an emotionless expression on the front steps of the institution next to several other members of Briarcliff's staff, as a police patrol car pulled up to the entrance. Out of the front of the car stepped a sheriff and his deputy, both in blue dress shirts and black slacks. The sheriff also wore a black cowboy hat and was older than the deputy by about twenty years. Next to the gold sheriff's badge on his shirt was a name tag that said, Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane. The deputy just had a regular badge next to his name tag, which identified him as Deputy Enos Strate. Deputy Strate opened the back passenger side door of the police car, as Sheriff Coltrane came around to help him. They both reached into the backseat and pulled out their prisoner; a tall, slim man in his early twenties with thick, wavy blonde hair and light blue eyes. His skin was tan, but there was a noticeable rosiness to his cheeks that accentuated his boyish looks. Nothing about him telegraphed the fact that he was a stone cold murderer. He was wearing a blue denim prisoner's jumpsuit and had his hands cuffed together in front of him and chained to cuffs that bound his feet.

"Walk," Sheriff Coltrane said to the prisoner in a thick Southern accent, after they had gotten him out of the car and on his feet.

The blonde man shuffled short, awkward steps towards the asylum and then slowly up the front steps with the police at his sides, holding his arms. As he passed the staff of Briarcliff he tried to avoid looking them in the eyes even though they were all staring at him like a caged animal. When he finally reached Sister Jude at the top near the open doors. She looked at him with disgust and disapproval.

"Welcome to Briarcliff, Bo Duke," she said to him in a cold, almost mocking way, then he was sharply shoved forward into the darkness of the asylum's entrance by the sheriff.

* * *

><p>Bo was quickly stripped butt naked in the asylum's hydrotherapy room and given a quick shower with a fire hose, then he had delousing powder tossed on him and rinsed off, again, with the fire hose. He screamed from the pain of the pressure, but nobody cared. He was then forced to put on a wrinkled, gray hospital gown and was sedated with a drug injected roughly into his neck. By the time Sister Jude came into the cell where he would be spending his days at Briarcliff, the orderlies had already strapped a now totally docile Bo down to his iron bed.<p>

"It's an ordeal, I know - our check-in procedures," said Jude. Her tone was almost soothing. Bo's eyes fluttered open to see the nun standing over him. "Though, not a patch on what you put your victims through," she continued.

"I didn't kill anyone," said Bo in a quiet drawl.

"The guards have given you over to my care," Jude went on as if he hadn't said anything. "Not for correction, but for storage while they weigh your fate. But this is not a meat locker. Here, you will repent for your crimes to the only judge that matters: the Almighty God."

"No God would create the things I saw," said Bo, sadly.

"Your story about little beige men? No, that won't do here," said Jude.

"They weren't human. They were monsters," Bo insisted.

"All monsters are human," said Jude, plainly. "You're a monster. You killed your uncle and both of your cousins and skinned them alive."

"Both?" asked Bo, confused.

"They found your female cousin's headless and skinless body in the woods two days ago, it was all over the papers," said Jude.

"No, that couldn't have been Daisy. Daisy's still alive. I saw her." Bo started to become agitated and pulled at his restraints.

"You simmer down now," said Jude. She turned and started to leave the room, but stopped and turned back to Bo.

"I wonder, this _Daisy_, did her soft skin slide off the bone any easier than with the men?" she asked.

Bo spit in her face.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that," she said, wiping the spit away. Then she slowly left the room, locking its big, steel door behind her.


End file.
